The Doctor Meets His Match
by Brynncognito
Summary: Wherein Rose convinces the Doctor to try something new.


"No. No way. Never. You are not about to use that bizarre human-" Here the Doctor made a flustered sort of gesture towards the item Rose dangled before him, trying to ignore the sly, seductive smile creeping onto her lips, the one he normally loved so much.

"Bizarre human... what?" she murmured, slowly approaching her quarry and noting with satisfaction his compulsive, nervous swallow.

"Thing!" he sputtered as the distance between them slowly dwindled to nothing. "Object. Item. Contraption. Invention. Device..." His babbling trailed off into silence as Rose trailed kisses along his throat, making his hearts stutter out of sync for a couple beats before her teeth briefly captured his earlobe in a teasing nip. The Doctor drew in his breath sharply in response, and as her fingers pressed and stroked at his growing bulge, he let the air out in a low groan, his eyes drifting closed and hips grinding automatically against her teasing digits. Really, it was so easy to distract him it almost took all the fun out of it.

"Come on, Doctor," she breathed against his ear, following the warm breath accompanying her words with a few playful licks to the area. "It's only a strap-on."

The Doctor, who could talk his way out of a Dalek invasion, who could out-talk an over-caffeinated cheerleader, was suddenly finding it very difficult to string together even a coherent sentence, let alone the brilliant, airtight argument he'd been planning to construct.

"Um..." That was just about the extent of his counter. There was no way a 19-year-old human should have been able to so easily sidetrack the complex, highly functioning mind of a 900-year-old Time Lord so easily, but when she stroked him like _that_ and licked and sucked on his earlobe - _Rassilon_ - it was impossible to think of anything other than taking her right then and there, though Rose appeared to have slightly different plans in mind.

"Good boy," she responded with a faint smirk as she gave another teasing lick to his flesh, this time just beneath his jawline. Her fingers, in the meantime, had already begun to work on unbuttoning his suit jacket so she could slide it down over his shoulders and onto the floor; the aforementioned strap-on was simply left to dangle conveniently from her forearm.

"'_Good boy_?'" the Doctor repeated, indignation breaking through the haze of lust which had settled over his mind. "Do I look like a dog to you?" The Time Lord attempted to assemble his features into some sort of fierce scowl to accompany his petulant - no, _assertive_ - tone of voice. Definitely assertive, though it didn't seem to be having even a fraction of its intended effect on his rather devious companion. If anything, her smirk only grew more pronounced in response. He quickly back-pedaled.

"_Well_, I guess the constant licking could be a little misleading. Superior Time Lord senses at all. Able to pick up way more information with just the taste buds than most of you humans can with all six senses!" He would undoubtedly have rambled on like this for another several minutes had Rose not wrapped her fingers quite abruptly around his tie, using it as a makeshift lead as she bodily dragged him from the console room, ignoring his cry of surprise and protest altogether. By the time they actually reached her room, he'd given up his attempts to dig in his heels or grab at passing doorways, instead trudging heavily and resignedly along behind her.

"Honestly, you'd think I was taking you to the gallows 'stead of my bedroom," Rose responded with a grin as she closed the door behind them, releasing his tie only to give a firm shove that sent him stumbling backwards and onto her massive, very_pink_, bed, which he eyed with just a hint of distaste after landing on it.

"Close enough," he muttered, still staring at the comforter as if he expected it to sprout fangs and eat him. As a result, he missed his opportune moment for escape, and Rose was soon climbing onto the bed, only to straddle his lower body and purposefully grind against him. Why exactly was he wanting to escape, again?

"What was that?" Rose responded with another smirk as the Doctor shuddered, his hands automatically moving to her hips to continue the deliciously stimulating friction of her clothed body against his now straining erection.

"What was... what?" he responded breathlessly and absolutely cluelessly. For being so incredibly brilliant, he really was extremely easily sidetracked, and Rose never really grew tired of derailing his thoughts like this.

"Nevermind," she responded with a bit of a chuckle, her fingers now returning to his clothing to unbutton his shirt, though even as the garment was pulled off his lean form, its accompanying accessory was left in place. His tie was much, much too useful to just take off and dump on the floor with the rest of his clothes. And speaking of the rest of his clothes, those pants of his were going to have to go, unless she wanted to leave them a sticky mess. _That_was a tempting prospect in and of itself, but she had different plans in mind right now. Rose was feeling just a tad bit _domineering_ tonight, and over her dead body was the Doctor going to spoil it for her. Luckily, he'd already completely forgotten about the strap-on still dangling from her arm by its harness.

The Doctor gave a quiet whine of displeasure as Rose removed herself from his groin to remove the rest of his attire, sounding remarkably like the canine he'd initially tried to claim he did not resemble. At least he caught on to the fact that she needed to have his clothes off to properly continue, and he even lifted his hips just a little to assist in their removal, and the simultaneous removal of the garment beneath. Sure, things got a little tricky and frustrating when she remembered his trainers had to go before his trousers could, but overall, she got him stripped down with relative ease.

Rose's original game plan was nearly forgotten entirely, however, once she was gifted with the sight of the Doctor's fully engorged member. She bit back a groan as heat pooled in her nether regions in reaction to the sight, that most intimate area of her anatomy remembering all too well the slow push of hard flesh, easing inside her, stretching her, filling every inch of her, then thrusting, slamming, pounding inside her, until both shot up towards the stars in ecstasy and came lazily spiraling back down, a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and plastered flesh. _Fuck she wanted him._ Almost too late, though, the slight weight of leather harness and attached dildo on the forearm from which it lazily swayed reminded her of her plans for the evening. And suddenly, she was wearing far too many clothes.

The strap-on was dropped for the time being, harness and all, the Doctor still having utterly forgotten its existence. No, he was too busy watching with half-lidded eyes as his beautiful companion divested herself of every article of clothing she wore, t-shirt peeled away to reveal full breasts cupped by a sinfully, scandalously transparent bra, which didn't even remotely hinder his view of her body for long, as her fingers were soon slipping behind her back to unhook the clasp, then casually sliding the straps down over her shoulders.

"Rose," he groaned, unable to resist giving his member a few languid strokes as she continued her little strip show. He couldn't help the low groan that fell from his lips as denim so tight as to be a second skin slid down off Rose's hips, next, leaving her in naught but the single flimsy undergarment which'd matched her already discarded bra. Her gaze locked onto his as she slid that last article of clothing down with painstaking, agonizing slowness, and he found himself actually_panting_ as she finally stepped out of it. He needed her. _Now._ The very second he tried to shove himself up from the bed and cross the room to fuck her right up against the wall, though, she was pushing him right back in place, climbing atop him. Oh, if she wanted to ride him, he was _more_ than happy to oblige her. But wait, what was she doing with his tie?

Rose had slipped the thing up over the Doctor's head while he was thoroughly distracted by the placement of her warmth and wetness so _excruciatingly_ close to his throbbing member, and before he managed to drag his lust-tinged thoughts away from anything other than the thought of plunging deep within her, she was wrapping the thing around his wrists with a few knots, then tying the other end to the bedpost.

"_Rose_," he growled, his voice deepening into that tone of voice reserved for ordering her out of harm's way or exercising his own domineering side. This time, though, it wasn't having quite the usual effect on her. Instead of melting into a submissive, whimpering puddle, Rose simply flashed him a cheeky grin and climbed back off him, making _sure_ her warm flesh teasingly slid along his length the entire way down. She even gave the head of his cock an even cheekier kiss before plucking the strap-on from the spot on the floor it'd fallen to when she'd started her little striptease. And then came the realization, the Doctor's eyes focused directly on the leather she was stepping into, then tightening to a secure, but comfortable, degree.

"Rose..." This time his voice contained just a hint of I'm-warning-you. Naturally, this was steadfastly ignored, as she was much too busy checking the security of her harness. Then, she was casually making her way over to her bedside table, retrieving the bottle of lubricant, an unused pair of latex gloves, and one of the many condoms kept tucked away in there for their numerous bedroom - and sometimes non-bedroom - adventures. Ignoring even the heavy sigh he gave when she ignored him, she tore open the condom wrapper with a practiced motion involving fingers and teeth, then rolled the thing over the dildo dangling between her legs. Her gaze slid towards her _captive_ as she pulled the gloves into place and popped open the bottle of lube, thoroughly coating not just one, but two fingers, and adding a healthy additional coating of lubricant to the exterior of the condom-covered strap-on, as well. The Doctor shifted, nervously, eyeing the fake cock with trepidation.

"_Relax_," she murmured as she crawled back into the bed between his thighs, giving him a smile that was heart-warmingly tender, despite the setting and circumstances. "'s just you and me, same as always. Only we're doing things a little bit differently this time," she continued in a quiet, soft, soothing tone of voice that finally had the Doctor relaxing, giving a mute nod of his head. That was all the permission she needed. Outright ignoring the strap-on she wore for the moment, Rose instead focused her attention on the Doctor's member, which was still quite impressively hard even after the anxiety she'd no doubt instilled in him through her little stunt with the tie and such. Her fingers wrapped around him with little hesitation, stroking him slowly, but firmly from base to tip. His concerns rapidly falling away to obscurity, the Doctor moaned softly, his hips lifting to get even more of the glorious friction of palm against shaft. Rose took the opportunity to press one thoroughly lubricated finger against his opening, stroking in a corkscrew motion for a moment before slowly pushing her finger inside him.

"F-Fuck!" he gasped, spilling one of the few words in his vocabulary strictly reserved for sex with Rose Tyler. His back arched, the makeshift bondage on his wrists preventing him from doing much else while the stimulation of nerve endings in his ass sent a jolt straight to his cock. Encouraged by his heavy panting and the throbbing of his member that could be felt even as she continued idly stroking him, she pushed her digit all the way in to the bottom knuckle.

"_Rooose_," he groaned, and she couldn't help but grin at the pleading, desperate, lust-filled tone of voice with which he groaned her name. She withdrew her finger partway in response, only to slowly press it back inside, making his entire body shudder beneath her. God he was adorable right now, all helpless and desperate and utterly _at her mercy_.

"Yes, Doctor?" she responded at last, her own voice laced with false innocence which belied the second finger she was now easing into him, working to get him used to the intrusion of a mere two digits so he'd be able to take the strap-on more easily. The Time Lord's lower body shifted, pressing him down more onto her fingers and increasing the friction of his cock against the other fingers wrapped around it. A few whimpers left his throat, again bringing to mind the canine analogy he himself had brought up to refute earlier. The thought actually made her smile a little as she continued idly stroking with the fingers of one hand and fucking him with the fingers of the other.

"_Please_," he was moaning now, really straining against his bondage, back arching once more. Her smile shifted into a smirk. She could get used to this. As much as she loved his frequent spats of dominance, this new _submissive_ Doctor was equally enjoyable, if not _more_ so.

"Please _what_, pet?" The term fell from her lips before she'd even consciously decided to use it. A bit startled, she faltered in her steady rhythm of stroking and fucking. Somehow, though, it _worked_. It suited him. It suited _them_. And the Doctor didn't seem to mind. He was finally settling as fully into his role as her plaything as she was his Top - his Dominant, even.

"Fuck me," he was groaning, _growling_, her bedpost creaking its protest as he pulled against his restraints yet again. As tempted as she was to continue teasing him, and to see just how much she could make him _beg_, the rush of warmth and wetness that accompanied the mere _thought_ of sinking the strap-on inside him made any other course of action unthinkable.

"Ask and you shall receive." Both hands left the Doctor almost simultaneously, prompting that whine of protest once again, though as her fingers left him the thick head of her fake cock almost immediately replaced them at his entrance. She watched him carefully for a moment, though, reading his body language, making sure he really was okay with this. As badly as she wanted to do this, she had to know _he_ wanted to, too, no matter his earlier words on the matter.

"_Please_," he breathed again, and that was all the convincing she needed. Rose was careful as she eased into the Doctor's ass, a firm grip on the base of the shaft guiding it into him. He hissed in pleasure as it entered him, though she had to pause in concern once or twice as a wince crossed his face. Mostly, though, it was obvious he was utterly lost in the sensation of being penetrated for the first time in his over 900 years of existence. A pretty impressive accomplishment for a mere_ape_. Though she was slow and careful in her introduction of the dildo to the Doctor's ass, before long, Rose still came to rest with the entire 6" length buried inside him. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving with each breath and hearts pounding out their dual beats almost audibly. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth open. Leaning forward, Rose pressed her lips to his flesh.

She was unable to reach his lips, or even his neck, but she did _just_ make it to his nipples, flicking her tongue over one of them before capturing it for a teasing nip that made him shudder. A few feather-light kisses trailed over his chest then, along with a few bites, just hard enough to leave faint red marks. Then, she was easing the strap-on back out of him so she could start slowly and carefully fucking him.

The first moan that left her lips surprised her. True, the base of the strap-on did rest over her pelvis in such a way that it ground rather pleasantly against her, but it wasn't the slight physical pleasure she was getting from _that_ which prompted the noise. No, she was simply reacting to _his_ reactions, and to the new, almost frightening, but so wonderful dynamic which had just taken hold with the pair. And_god_ was she loving this, fucking him like this, slowly picking up her pace as he relaxed and his inner muscles accepted the intrusion more easily. She even found her hands drifting down, gripping him somewhere around the outer thigh to give her better leverage.

By the time Rose had worked her way up to a much steadier tempo, the Doctor had already surrendered himself to just _feeling_ the pleasurable jolts and crackles of nerve endings, the rapid fire of neurons and swell of endorphins. He even stopped analyzing every last biological reaction his body was having and simply _gave in_to baser emotions and responses, incoherent noises leaving his lips. He was dimly aware he'd fallen back on Gallifreyan. Soon, he heard her own sounds of pleasure joining his own incomprehensible deluge. His hips raised, silently urging her to fuck him harder, _faster_ as a few English profanities slipped in amidst his native tongue. And then, _fuck_, she was hitting some spot deep within him, and it felt _so amazing_, and now then her hand was on him again, stroking him, drawing him closer and closer to his peak, and before he could warn her, before he could do anything other than arch his back, pulling desperately against his bondage, he was coming.

The Doctor's incomprehensible string of words, syllables, and non-lingual noises of pure lust and pleasure peaked in a wordless cry, and as his muscles spasmed and dual hearts galloped in his chest, her name was on his lips. Rose shuddered in response, pulling out of him abruptly so she could finally, _finally_ reach those lips, stifling another of his moans as her mouth crushed his, her tongue thrusting forward demandingly, claiming his mouth as her own. He gasped against her lips in response, his tongue welcoming hers, caressing it, drawing it in. At last, they broke apart, both panting, eyes still glazed with lust and post-sex euphoria. But Rose wasn't _quite_ done yet. Lowering her head and placing a few kisses down his torso, she reached the rather impressive mess the Doctor had left on his stomach, her agile tongue carefully, almost reverently collecting every drop of his seed before her lips briefly closed around his cock, cleaning it, as well. The Doctor simply shivered, well aware he could go physically another round, but still somehow mentally sated.

Rose quickly slipped out of the strap-on harness, finding the toy almost awkward and unwieldy now that the deed was done. Besides, it'd only get in the way for what she had planned next. Crawling up so she was perched almost atop the Doctor's stomach, she undid the hefty knots that'd kept him at her mercy, then promptly snuggled into his arms the instant his hands were free.

"So?" she prompted, expression sly, her eyes sparkling with just a hint of mischief as she eyed his face from her spot all tucked away against his side.

"_Well_, I suppose for a _human_ invention, it isn't too bad. But have you ever been to a sex shop on Apalapucia?"

"Can't say I have," she responded, grinning. After all, he knew damn well if he hadn't taken her somewhere in the universe, she hadn't been. As the Doctor started rambling about the sex lives of Apalapucians - "_Did you know that they actually sell different kinds of sex toys each season? All seven of them!" _- Rose simply sighed and rested her head against his chest, her eyes drifting contentedly closed until her Doctor's babbling finally lulled her to sleep.


End file.
